


Honorary Crystal Gem

by ScullyCSTR



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: EVERYONE GETS A PIECE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, I have a problem, I'm a slut for adorable peridot, Multi, Other, Passion, Sleepy Cuddles, asexual writer so i dont do smut unless asked, dont feel bad commenting, im all ears, intense moment happen later in the story, of course a little angsty, this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyCSTR/pseuds/ScullyCSTR
Summary: Scully is a human who met a gem in a kindergarden across the world, he had spent his entire life hunting the abnormal. Now he has to live with it as he meets the crystal gems in an unusual circumstance. This boy had been through a lot in his years, but now he can relax and live a life of fighting monsters and having fun.





	Honorary Crystal Gem

*Insert intro here*

“Um. Hello?” a boy's voice echoed through the dark room, sounds of thumping and clumsy noises echo through the pitch-black home. “Ah, here it is.” The prepubescent boy says with a cheerful voice. An orange light slowly envelops the room to reveal a short, chubby, smiling boy with dark curly brown hair. The young boy was standing in front of a fireplace poking the dancing orange flame with a metal fire iron. The familiar sound of a warp pad with an eerie blue tint fill the room, the child seemed to know this sound and turned to the pillar of light without missing a beat. The pillar dissipates as quickly as it appeared to reveal three women with a variety of color and size, the shortest cloaked in a white torn sleeveless shirt and a pair of skin-tight black yoga pants with star-shaped holes at her knees, all of which was completely overshadowed by her smooth purple skin and a mane of foamy white hair. Standing next to her were two women, one of which a few heads taller than her, a bricky stature with a red and pink color scheme demanded attention from anyone in the room, a sharp visor blocking anyone’s sight of her eyes, a cubic afro of black hair helmeted her head. The last woman a foot shorter than the last had obviously been more frail and elegant than the other two, showed a more cool, light color scheme, with a blue ballerina getup with a yellow star on its chest, light bronze-colored hair, and a beautiful baby blue ribbon around the waist pulling the entire outfit together, her sharp nose tilted upward in an egotistical manner (although not on purpose). “It looks like the powers going to be out for quite a bit longer Steven.” The white-skinned lady stated with a disappointed tone, hand on her hip the other laxed on her chest, “Alright we’re heading out in an hour, so pack up and get ready.” Steven taken aback quizzed “um Garnet, where are we going?” the red lady retorted with “The Light Ether Lands.” As if he knew whatever the heck that was. “the… uh… what?” the young boy stuttered. “Pearl” Garnet stated in a monotone voice, “The Light Ether Lands is an Island made of light, electricity, and extremely powerful artifacts.” The plum gem laughed at the end of Pearls explanation, “Last time we went there a huge tentacle monster attacked pearl and-hmpf” Pearl lunged at and shoved her hands over the purple menaces mouth while annoyedly yelling “AMETHYST” Garnet already leaning on the island next to the kitchen stated “Steven can’t come.” “Aww why not?” the boy in question cried out. Garnet answered the question stating in a matter of fact manner “Stevens not made of light, he would fall through the Island.” the room went silent for a moment “oh uh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” Pearl stated flatly. Pearl looked at Steven and smiled kindly while walking over to the couch “Alrighty then Steven, you’re going to have to go to the barn until we’re back.” Steven jumped over the table ran up the stairs up to his little loft Cheering “Sleepover, Sleepover, Sleepover!” while packing up cloths and stuffed animals into a backpack that looked like a cheeseburger, he finalized his cheer by grabbing his blanket and jumping from the loft onto the couch below him, all while having a toothy smile. “I wonder if Lapis and Peridot have any new meep-morps to show me” he celebrated while throwing his blanket straight up and prepared to catch it, “I don’t understand why you get so excited about those piles of garbage” Pearl provided all while catching the blanket before Steven could, she folds it faster than the blink of an eye, gently turning Steven around and shoves it into his backpack. Amethyst jumps up next to Garnet and sits on the Island that she was leaning at all while joking “That’s not very nice, Lapis and Peridot worked hard on their forms.” Pearl zipped up Stevens backpack and retorted with “Oh you know what I mean.” Steven defending his friends said, with his hands on his hips “Hey, they enjoy making art, the least you guys could do is support them.” Garnet being amused by the three stood there, looked outside and watched the moon slowly rise into the sky. Amethyst jumped off the Island and tried to walk over to the fridge to open it in search for food, but got shut down by Garnet when she said, “We need to take Steven down to the barn now.” Standing upright she finished with “the sooner we get this done, the sooner the power will be back on.” Steven confusedly asked, “whys that?” Pearl answered for her with “this temple is powered by an artifact that can be found in the Ether Lands, without it not even the temple doors will open” Pearl got up and walked over the warp pad to the magic door and placed her hand on it. Garnet taking the initiative (as always) gets up and stands on the warp pad all while stating in a her usual monotone voice “Let’s go” Steven jumped up from the couch, while holding a toy stuffed white bird with a long beak in his arms “mhm, I wanna’ finish my game as soon as possible” with all of the gems already on the warp pad, prepared, began to be enveloped by a pillar of light dissipating into nothing.

“What’s that?” Lapis questioned standing a foot away from Steven, Steven bouncing on his feet inside the barn answered in a booming excited voice “A sleepover is where best friends stay the night together and do stuff other than sleeping!” Steven threw his arm in the air and had star eyes staring up at Lapis excitedly. Lapis blushed and nervously quoted “best friends?” while gently pulling her hand up to her mouth to cover it, Steven ran over to the wooden ladder and started climbing while answering “of course, I love you guys!” Lapis flew up to Steven who was halfway up the ladder and picked him up and proceeded to carry him the rest of the way. A new voice picked up, and in an (adorably) nerdy voice said, “why is it called a sleepover if you don’t sleep?” Lapis chucked and looked up at her green friend/barn mate who was peeking from the top of the ladder and provided, “must be a human thing.” Lapis flew over and put Steven down next to the couch that was in front of the TV, Steven yanked his backpack off and pulled out a few blankets, snacks, and of course the new lonely blade game as well as the system it goes to. Lapis wanted to ask Steven what he’s been up to but good ol’ Steven beat her to the punch “what have you guys been up too?” he questioned the both of them, Lapis once again nervously responded with “oh, um, you know, just some meep-morps and keeping up with pining hearts” she put her hand on the back of her neck as she answered. Steven got excited by her response, bumped up and down, giddily whispering “Show me, show me.” The rest of the night went by as a blur of meep-morps, gaming, snacking, Pining Hearts and of course, was finished off with a sleeping Steven. Lapis swayed in her hammock (which was hanging from the roof) while looking up at the stars, Peridot quietly fondled with some metal scraps and was building something, while trying not to wake Steven. The sun slowly started to rise when the ground suddenly began shaking the barn “huh” Steven awoke with a start, Lapis quickly jumped out of her hammock and started floating above Peri, Peridot panickily questioned what was on everyone’s mind as the shaking stopped “what was that?” Steven now awake and stretching tried to calm the two gems down by answering “It was probably just an earthquake, it's ok, although they don’t happen often, it is a thing that happens on earth.” Although Steven knew with his luck, it wouldn’t be just an earthquake. Steven wanted to go back home to see if the power was up, but he also wanted to play with Lapis and Peri a little more. Quite the conundrum the boy was in. Peri broke Steven out of his thoughts by asking both him and Lapis “um, guys could you come and look at this?” Steven and Lapis shared a look before climbing/flying down the ladder to where Peri was standing in front of her giant makeshift supercomputer. Peri had a worried look while she pointed to some graph on the screen, numbers filling the corners “Take a look at this, I made a device and put it on top of the barn to detect any abnormal signals and bursts of energy.” Peri pushed some keys and typed some stuff in to show the two less adept in technology the huge spike in the graph “this was from only a moment ago, I built this thing so we could know if the diamonds would attack with their huge ships but this is too much of a spike to be any kind of ship. We should head to your house and see where the gems are before we do anything” Steven surprisingly turned much more mature in a moment’s notice, he stood taller and had somewhat of a chip of pride on his shoulders. Its as if he had dealt with much more serious and disturbing things in his short life, he was prepared for anything that would come his way “Let's go.” He stated in a deeper and much more assertive voice. Without grabbing his bag or any of his things, Steven started to leave the barn looking over his shoulder to the other two impatiently asking, “are you guys coming?” Lapis and Peridot caught his drift, both jumping up from where they were started to follow Steven to the warp pad that was just over the hill. 

“So, we were worried over nothing?” Steven asked the three gems standing in front of them, all of which were doing their own things. Pearl getting new lights from under the sink, Garnet sitting on the couch, legs up on the table, and of course Amethyst sprawled out on her back in the most inconvenient spot in the room. “Yes Steven, it was just us putting in the new Alpha Stone into the temple heart, although it did burst and break everything that was plugged up in the house, we do however now have power once again” Pearl explained while stepping over Amethyst and looking up at the shattered lightbulb at the top of the room. Steven knew he needed to once again get a new TV, which honestly wasn’t a problem since his dad was rich… maybe he should ‘go off’ and just get a plasma. “um Lap?” Peridot asked while she looked over at Lapis, both of whom were standing behind Steven on the warp pad. Lapis looked as if she had bricks lifted off her shoulders when she found out that the graph was detecting friends rather than foes. “can we go back home now?” Lapis questioned as she folded her arms as if she was cold, Peridot understanding why Lapis wanted to go home answered “of course, come on Steven you left your stuff at the barn” the two barnee’s and the hybrid get on the warp pad to leave, Garnet looks over to the three and states as they start to get lifted into the light “don’t stay out too late Steven” Steven having only a sliver of a chance to respond answers “I wooooooont” the T of it getting cut off by them disappearing. Steven looked over to Lapis while in the warp stream, stepping on very thin ice asked, “what’s wrong Lap?” Peridot cutting in and answering so Lapis wouldn’t have to, responds with “Lapis is still a little on edge when it comes to the crystal gems, she does trust them, but as you can understand she is not the most… forgiving.” Lapis turned her head away from Steven and looked as if she was embarrassed or disappointed in herself, Steven, of course, reassuring her said: “it's ok, I mean you were trapped for a long time, you can't be expected to forgive them after only a few months.” Steven gave Lapis a big hug around her thin waist and smiled up at her. Lapis had always seen Steven as somewhat of a little brother (although she doesn’t understand what that consists of), Lapis wanted to respond to Steven so he wouldn’t think she doesn’t like him or something stupid like that, but she didn’t know what to say. Steven had been so understanding of her, as well as patient, what could she say that would even come close to what he means to her. “thank you, Steven.” Lapis quietly muttered to him as she returned the hug, it might not seem much for your average joe, but a ‘thank you’ from Lapis meant much more than one could conceive, well anyone other than Steven that is, he hugged her tighter and smiled wider as p-dot commented on the situation with a well-timed “d-aww, you guys are adorable.” As they appear outside and under the sun. Steven had always had the gems as kind of mother figures, this is the first time he felt like he had an older sister to look up to, Lapis and Steven let go of each other and started to head to the barn which wasn’t too far away, but they wanted to take their time, all three of them.  
The night is lit bright with a shining and elegant moon in the sky, the grass under the blanket I was lying on gave somewhat of a soft surface to sleep on through the night. Sadly, I couldn’t get a wink, I mean how could I, the stars in the sky and the eerie night give such a peaceful and meditative feeling rather than a sleepy, dreamy one. I sighed and took in the cool air of the dark and humid pasture I was laying in. “Scully?” I heard a childish and young girls voice call out from the other side of the fire pit, I tilt my head putting my chin on my shoulder in the process, I see my little sister sitting up, she had her blanket pulled up over her shoulders and looked at me worriedly. It’s dark and I can’t make out her features now, but I knew who it was by the sound of her voice as well as why. I run my hands through my short brown hair “Sorry sis, I can’t sleep, I’m just not tired right now, ya know?” she shuffled around and replied with “I, uh, I guess? You just fought a mutant how are you not tired?” I heard more shuffling as she got up and laid next to me on the blanket that I was lying on, there was plenty of room for two after all. She put her hands behind her head and laid back just like I was, I look over at her again and notice her normal hoodie had a hole on the right shoulder, I took in the view for a moment, a girl not even coming to my chest in height laid before me, a black hoodie twice her size and almost coming down to her knees covered most of her body, her legs threaded in a pair green yoga pants, and a darker pair of green boots. I looked at her smiling face, a pair of jade green eyes stared into my ugly brown ones. Her light green skin and poofy and fluffy short white scraggly hair would scare off anyone else, but I have known her long enough to know why she had such unique features. Of course, she was a gem, the very thing I hunt down, with her help of course. A loud and distinct beeping takes both of our smiles away as well at jolts me to stand at attention, I quickly get up and reach for my ginormous bag, the thing is almost twice my size. I reach for a dangling device on its right side, it kind of looks like a yellow bricky walkie-talkie, I grab it and look at a small screen and blinking lights, little sis obviously curious about what’s going on, asks an adorable childish voice “w-where is it” I quench her curiosity with a different answer “it’s a huge signal, and not far away either.” I start packing up my blankets as well as hers and start to stuff them into my huge traveler’s backpack, sis obviously being surprised by my actions quickly asked, “Right now??” I look at her “we need to get a move on if we want to get the drop on it.” The green girl, standing in front of me now, had both her hands cupped in front of her asking “don’t you need to get some sleep?” I scoff at her and pick up the huge backpack and throw it over my shoulder preparing to leave, of course, I answer her question with a common phrase “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” My sister hates when I say that and always has an amusing reaction. “How many times do I have to tell you, if you die and leave me alone, I’ll end you” she said jokingly with her arms pointing straight down, sleeves covering her hands, although coming from her it sounded like a child threatening murder more than a joke. “whaaat, I can’t hear you over all of the awesome adventures that are about to be had.” I replied cupping my hands over my ears, she hmphs, crosses her arms and pouts out “fine then, let’s go.” We both start walking in the direction of the signal, hoping to find a new crash site or some new devices we can have fun with. 

The sound of the ocean fills our ears as I stick out my arm in the direction of a lighthouse on top of a hill gesturing toward it with my hand, I look over at my sister to inform her “that’s where the signals coming from, you know the routine. Set up camp while I’m gone and when I’m back, we’ll eat.” She doesn’t really need to eat but likes to when its with me. She nods as I take off my heavy bag and give it to her, as soon as it hits her hands, she starts shaking trying to hold it up. “you, uh, need some help there?” I ask her, she responds with “n-no I got it” trying to impress her brother, she takes it to the pile of rocks that was sitting not far away, we decided to set up on the closest grassy patch next to the sandy beach opposite side of the shore from the lighthouse. Boulders littered the area around us giving some kind of cover from people’s sight. “so, beach city huh?” I state with an amused voice, sis commented back with an “I wonder if they know there is a dangerous gem hideout next to them?” I think for a moment before giving my opinion “Nah, they would just run away, humans always do.” Sis smiled at me and caught me off guard by saying “Not you.” I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I turn my face away, “Yeah, I guess you right.” I state calmly. “The suns coming up pretty soon, so I need to get a move on.” I turn to her as I say this and hold out my hand expectedly. She, without missing a beat, reaches under her saggy hoodie near her lower back as a shingling sound with a dim green glow responds as she pulls her hand out holding a green-tinted dagger. The dagger in question was no normal blade, the glassy green handle gave a firm grip while the green and yellow round pommel leads up to a zig-zagging blade, much like a lightning bolt. The butt of the griped handle shows a green round circular globe that has a small tip pointing away from the knife. “Don’t burn the town down while I’m gone.” I state as I sheath the blade in my own makeshift dagger sheath, which was hanging on the lower of my back. She doesn’t say anything back, just waves lightly as I start heading to the lighthouse. The sun will be coming up pretty soon so I start jogging my way towards the tall building, at the bottom of the hill, I fasten my clothes, my black half sagging half tight workout pants kind of looks like PJs while my skin-tight sleeveless grey shirt hugs my chest, I fasten my black steel toe boots and begin to slowly approach the lighthouse as if I were casual citizen while sticking my hands in my pockets, hopefully without even getting spotted at all. I look at the place, tall, normal looking, nothing really weird about the outside, but now for the inside. I can’t go waltzing in the front door, oh no, I’m climbing this SOB. I begin to run up to the side of the tall building and place my hand on the steep building wall, it's rough. I might be able to do it, but not without a little help from my trusty dagger. I pull out the bladed object and stab the side of the building with it. “If I didn’t look suspicious before, well now I’m fucking Johnny Cash.” I mutter to myself as I slowly ascend the building. Once I get to the railed balcony, I hang off it with one hand and as quietly as possible sheath my sis’ knife, grabbing the rail with both hands I pull myself up with only making a little sound, hopefully. I mean you can never know how loud it is inside. I peek over the railing to see no-one and nothing of interest, I climb over the railing and with a quiet thud stand on my feet. As I hug the wall next to the outside door I peek inside through the window and see once again, no-one and nothing, “huh” I mutter to myself, “Time to check the lower bits.” I slowly turn the handle of the doorknob and push it quietly open, or it would have been quiet if it hadn’t been the loudest screeching door on earth. “well shit, I guess any surprise attack is now null and void.” The door now only an inch open I decided to make a more straightforward approach. I kick the door open and prepare for a fight, knife in hand and eyes forward. Nothing, this was a bust. All there is some blackboard with insolent babbling of a rock hierarchy. “Well, you were half right there, bud.” I joke to myself as I turn my heels to leave only to bump my face into a very large and red woman. “hello” she states monotonal as I recoil and reach for my Dagger once more, but I stop as she says the one thing that could make me, “We met your ‘sister’.” My face went cold and my body shivered. This wasn’t fun and games anymore, I wanted to fight, but I’m worried they’d shatter or take her, “Where is she?” I say in a cold and dangerous tone, hopefully getting the point across. “She’s at our home, tied up and shut up, now please come with me and answer any questions we might have.” I’ve dealt with my fair share of gems, but this is my first hostage situation. The sun started to rise behind her, that’s when I realized how long I’ve been here. There were a few options I could take, but I decided to take the most risk-reward option, I’m going to fight her, dissipate her, and go infiltrate her ‘home’ as soon as I find out where that is. “so, where are we going?” I ask in a fake compliant voice. The woman not taking any chances answered with “Just come with me.” I looked her over, she is obviously strong, and it's hard to tell what she’s thinking with that visor covering her eyes. I needed to think of something and quick, “You’re not like any other gem I’ve ever fought, who are you?” instead of answering the question she summoned two very large, and very painful looking gauntlets and took a defensive stance. The beast of a woman crouched lower bending her knees ready for a fight while saying “A human like you, you’ve fought gems?” that’s when I realized my mistake, maybe I shouldn’t have said that, but plan B is always an option. I look at her, I begin to answer her question with another, “Hostage for a Hostage?” I asked, she looked at me confused and asked, “who’s your hostage?” In a flash of speed, I kick her in the face with the front of my foot doing a full spin as I do so, I looked at her turned head, as well as the visor that flew off, she caught herself before she fell to the floor as I answered her question, “You.”

“You're strong, but you're slow. I can tell just by looking at you.” I told the woman with the foot imprinted into her face. She was surprised and recoiled by the strength of a human, they always are. But my strength isn’t my strong suit, it's my speed, and she knew it. Instantly after being kicked, Foot-Face pulled up both her gauntlets and put them in front of her jaw, much like a boxer would. She’s taking the defensive, I need to pressure her. I bounce on one-foot, entire body following suit, I’ve fought many a battle (most of which I’ve lost), all of which I’ve learned from and mastered my own fighting style. I jumped at her, a flurry of kicks and a slash here and there followed suit. She just sat there, not moving an inch, not being phased by any of my lightning-fast attacks. I reeled my foot back and prepared a powerful kick to the back of her head, however halfway through this kick she grabbed my leg and held it there. Currently being dangled by one of my legs, I’m helpless, all I can do is talk, “Please be gentle.” She looks at me with her three eyes and there is a moment of silence between us before she states “no” and starts using my body like a flail, smashing me against the ground over and over again. Yelling in pain is all I could do at the time, but I wouldn’t satisfy her with something like that. I just clenched my body and took it like a man, of course, that also means being her little bitch, but there’s nothing I can do about that. She stops after a few swings and holds me by the leg, bringing me face to face with her, arms crossed over my head, still clenched and ready for anything. I peek one eye open just to see her entire face take up my view, she apologizes with “Sorry, I must have lost my temper there.” Still looking at her through the one eye she finalizes with “Your durable for a human.” and drops me to the ground, where I lay there for a sec and slowly get up while saying out of breath and grunting “I get that a lot.” She reaches down and grabs me by the shoulder pulling me up fully and states firmly, “Let’s go.” No room for rebelling I comply putting my arms up in defeat, she picks startles me as she picks me up as if I were nothing and holds me above her head, I was pretty much sitting on her gauntlets at this point but that doesn’t help the ass groping she probably wasn’t meaning to do, I confusedly asked “What are you doing?” she answered my question by jumping off of the lighthouse and over the concave hill only to land on the sand-filled beach while holding me bridal style. I was still yelling in fear even after we had landed, but I mean c’mon who wouldn’t. She cut me off by dropping me onto the sand and demanding “Inside.” I look up to the giant 8-armed stone woman holding a house, I think for a sec “yeah, this makes much more sense than a lighthouse now that you mention it.” I get off my butt and run up the wooden stairs, bursting into the room only to see Lil-sis sitting and laughing on a couch while holding a cup of some steaming liquid in front of some… human kid? He had curly brown hair and was a little on the heavier side, he looked soft and weak. I look over at sis, She had loose rope and cloth surrounding her, proving, she was, at some point, tied up. Two other people demanded attention from me in the room, both being gems, one purple and having her gem, an amethyst, I’ve dealt with plenty before, a little above her cleavage laughed about something my sister said. The other warily watched her, gem firmly on her forehead, I haven’t seen that one before. As soon as I busted into the room all eyes were on me, the big red gem came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder gently pushing me to the side, she walked in and asks “Steven, why did you untie her?” the boy looked at me while answering her question, “But Garnet, she wanted to be untied. and besides, I have amethyst and pearl to protect me.” He jumped up and ran up to me, beaming in excitement, asked “HI I’M STEVEN WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!?!” ‘Garnet’ put her hand firmly on my shoulder as I answered, it was obvious she was protective of him. “I’m Scully, and I’m assuming you already met my sister Jay?” The boy ‘Steven’ laughed and said “Yeah, we were talking about the time you tried to swim across the harps lake while we were drinking hot cocoa” Harps Lake, I’ll never forget. Sis became worried as she asked, “why are you covered in scratches and dirt?!?” I looked over myself, yup, sure enough, scratches and dirt, “Me and Foot-Face got into a little bit of a tussle, but better yet, HOW DID YOU GET CAPTURED?!?!” she looked embarrassed as she answered “I wanted to go for a swim but she” pointing to Pearl “saw me and freaked out about a gem wandering around the beach.” Garnet picked up where she left off with “as we were tying her up she said ‘When my brother comes back from the lighthouse, you’ll be sorry’ and so I went to the lighthouse” Pearl looked at Garnet for a second before asking the real questions “Why don’t you have your visor on?” Garnet eyed me, as I had the most shit-eating grin on my face, I asked: “Yeah Garnet, where’s your visor?”


End file.
